Dragonball SZ
by dbstories
Summary: Some time has passed since the Universe 6 Saga and the Z fighters are back in action. New threats face Earth, space, and time. It's time for them to stand up.
Chapter 1: Return of A Friend!

It had been a while since the Universal tournament against Champa's fighters and all was back to normal. Due to their money crisis, Goku had to return to the radish farm, though it wasn't much of a problem to the Saiyan. Goten assisted him with his work and on occasion they would train together. Gohan took a job as a professor in Orange Star High School, but even then he did not forget to train. After his battle with Frieza, he knew he needed to train even further.

Vegeta continued to train with Whis, hoping to surpass Goku in strength. Trunks hung out with Goten most of the time, but he too knew he had to keep training. Now, let's get to the bulk of the story.

A bright flash came from the sky over West City. And in an instant, it was gone. Goku was tending to the radishes when he felt a familiar power level. "Could it be?" he said. He took off heading for West City. Gohan too sensed it. He excused his class and rushed out of there. On his way there, he uttered, "Is it really him? No, it can't possibly be." Goku arrived first and noticed a familiar machine. It was in fact, Future Trunks' time machine. Gohan arrived shortly after. "I can't believe it Dad. I thought he said he couldn't come back," he said to his father. "That's what I thought too," Goku responded. And suddenly, smoke fumed from the machine. The two backed away. In one quick motion, the top popped back. And from the inside, Future Trunks jumped out. "Hiya guys, what's up?" he said with the recognizable raspy voice.

Future Trunks wasn't exactly the same as before. He was wearing a black trench coat with a bit of fur in some places and underneath, he wore a green turtleneck. His hands were protected by brown gloves and he wore bandaged pants. He still had his trusty sword, however. He explained to them about how he joined the Time Patrol to help protect time itself. Not only this, but it helped him get stronger. He was the strongest person in his timeline and he needed to keep it that way. Gohan then proceeded to explain everything that happened after Cell. Trunks was surprised as had never encountered any of those problems in his timeline. "I guess the Androids really did screw with the timeline," he stated.

Promptly, three more figures arrived. They were Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. All three of them stated how happy they were to see him again. Trunks, in a manner of jest, joked, "Looks like some of you haven't kept with the training." Yamcha and Krillin were humiliated. Future Trunks added,"With all these events, I'd figure you'd train harder." Yamcha replied,"When you can't go Super Saiyan, there's nothing you can do about it." They all laughed. By then, Bulma had arrived. "Trunks! You're back!" she shouted with excitement. The two of them hugged. And for a good while, all of them simply talked.

In other places, Goten and the younger Trunks were training, when all of the sudden they got hungry. Goten said, "Let's go to my place. Mom always makes the best meals." Trunks replied,"That's more than what I can say for mine." The two laughed. Chi-Chi began to prepare them a meal. "I wonder where Goku and Gohan are? They're usually here for lunch," she wondered. Gotten and Trunks both got up. "We'll go check," they announced and then they were off. "They come here and make me cook a meal and then they just leave. Kids these days," Chi-Chi muttered. The two younglings went straight to West City where they sensed Goku's ki. They arrived in short notice and noticed Future Trunks and he noticed them both. Both of them were shocked to see this older version of Trunks. "Who's this guy?" the young Trunks asked. Future Trunks replied,"Well, I'm you." The young Trunks didn't know what to say. All of them then began to explain.

After absorbing all that, Trunks was mystified. "So you mean to tell me that you killed Frieza!?" Future Trunks replied, "That was my doing." The two young Saiyans were astounded. Future Trunks had a question of his own, "So who is this little one?", pointing at Goten. Goten quickly replied, "My name is Goten." Future Trunks looked confused. "Aren't I in your future?" Goten asked. Future Trunks shook his head. Goten looked a bit hurt. Future Trunks added, "I don't know why you weren't there. But anyways, I'd say your lucky to have been born here where it's been rather safe." The others laughed at the final comment. They all knew it would never be safe for long.

The two young Saiyans soon left to go eat and those who remained moved inside. Future Trunks started talking, "So the reason I'm here is because I need a few people to aid me in one of my duties. You see, there are two people who threaten all timelines. They wish to destroy time simply to attain great amounts of powerful energy. I wish I could stop them, but it's not that easy." Goku looked at him and remarked,"I would go, but I don't think Chi-Chi would want me to leave the farm unattended for so long." And then it struck him. "Speaking of the farm, I have to go!", exclaimed Goku. Goku took off in a hurry. Gohan spoke up,"I could go. The next two days are my off day anyway. The only thing is…I need a bit of training." Future Trunks replied, "That shouldn't be much of a problem. If the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is still intact, we could train there." Gohan nodded in agreement.

They noticed someone walk in. "Count me in," Piccolo uttered. "Long time no see, my friend," replied Trunks," I could very well use your power." Piccolo smirked. Future Trunks added, "Even with the two of you, I don't know how well we'll fare. We definitely need more people. How about Vegeta?" Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other. Gohan finally spoke up,"Well, he's training with gods right now. I don't think we'll be able to get in touch with him for now". Bulma then chimed in," Well, what about the boys? They may be small, but they're absurdly powerful, especially with that fusion technique." Future Trunks asked, "Fusion technique?" Bulma responded, "The two essentially combine their power into one being creating an incredibly strong mix of themselves." Future Trunks took some time to think about it. "Well, they're our only other hope so they might as well join us. Gohan and Piccolo, we should get moving now. See you later, Mom…err, Bulma." They left in an instant.


End file.
